Lost
by rosiee.H
Summary: Bella swan lives with her mum n step dad in Sydney yes its all based in australia i know weird. Bella has been getting beaten by her step dad but her mum doesnt notice. read how bella deals with an abusive step father and her best friend moving away. RxR
1. Chapter 1

"When some one prizes us just as we are he or she confirms our existence."

Lost.

Chapter One.

Drip, drip, drip, I lay there and listened to the rain dripping off the flickering light bulb,

this place may not be perfect, but it's my place, my escape from hell.  
>If any one asked me to describe this place I'd say it looks as if it should be condemned. The walls are all but gone. The only thing left is the rotted ply wood that's been placed over the old shed frame. Hell the walls are lucky to make it through the next set of winds... I don't even know how the power still manages to work in this place, but I guess that's why I love it so much. It's just as fragile as me. I look battered and worn out, but inside I still have a flickering light that keeps me here. It's the only thread holding me to this earth.<p>

I felt it before. It was visible. The icy chill that ran down my spine made all the hairs on my neck stand on end... BANG!...BANG!...BANG! I picked my stuff up and crept out the back door hoping that he didn't hear me. The only problem with going out the back door is I have to crawl through the bottom of the door because the top is jammed and has never opened. Half way out the hole and I saw two big, ugly, black, cockroach killers looking at me. I watched as one of them drew back all the way then came smashing back into my face. I felt the blood trickle down over my top lip and and off my bottom one. I could barely see when he drew his foot back for another kick only this time he kicked me in the side of the face a sudden burst of pain shot through my skull and then everything went black...

...beep, beep, beep,beep. What in the world was that annoying beep? Ugh, I could hear muffled voices all around me. The soft sob and hiccups of my mother. The doctor saying she may never come out of this. Can't they tell I'm still alive in here. I felt a chill run down my spine as a hand gripped mine. I knew who's it was. It was his. How could he be so fake and act as tho he didn't know who did this to me. I think I could even hear him crying Yeah, only crying because my mother may turn the life support off on his only punching bag.  
>I drifted off into sleep well I call it sleep but the rest of them still think im in a coma...<p>

I went back to my hideout.. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, blood dripping off my face like a tap, eyes blurry I saw three of him all moving around then I saw his fist straight into my face again. I heard him saying how I was a bitch and useless.. I mean yea ill be useless in a few more minutes because he would of mangled me up by then..

his hands went around my throat squeezing hard I tried to breath but it was impossible my throat felt like it was burning my eyes drooped my head felt heavy. He then let go and laughed it was the most sinister laugh I had ever heard he made my blood cold, he pushed me to the ground again stomping on my arm I tried to scream but couldn't. S_o thats why he choked me! Asshole...  
><em>then he kicked me in the ribs I felt at least five break. He kept going kicking into me I was hurting that bad I was numb. I saw him pick up a pole watched as he drew it back then brought it down onto ribs then again into my face. _You would think id be dead now why did I have to stay alive? _ Then all of a sudden he stopped, I heard him go to his car then he walked back I heard him on the phone crying saying he just found his step daughter she was beaten up and needed an ambulance right away.

I finally woke back up from that night mare I remember what the asshole had done to me now! That explains why my face feels like its been in an oven all day. I heard sobbing coming from my bed side..must be mum then heard foot steps coming through the door way._ Being blind well in a coma allows for excellent hearing.._

"Mrs Dwyer I need you to sign these," the doctor Reid said sympathetically.

"W-w-what are they?" sobbed my mother.

"There the forms to say you give consent to turn the life support off."  
>"I-i-i need some t-t-time to-to decide, please don't make this have to happen right away?" my mother pleaded.<p>

" I must let you know that if, and I mean if, there was a slight chance that your daughter will make it through this, she will be severely brain damaged, but I will allow you time to make this decision on your own, we will support what ever decision you make Mrs Dwyer," replied doctor Reid.

I heard the voices getting further away form me, all I was left with was the soft hum of voices in the hall and the beep from my machines.

I felt his hands again. They were now gripping my shoulder squeezing tightly. What a moron didn't he realize that it would bruise and every one will know it had to be him. I smelt his horrible day old, tuna breath in my face as he whispered, "You better wake up and you better not be retarded other wise next time your mother won't be needing to make a decision like this. Why are you so spoilt and selfish can't you see how much your hurting her!"

His fingers dug deeper into my skin I could feel the bruises starting.

It's funny. You walk through life thinking how wonderful it is how great it is being able to tell people you hated to Piss off but now the one man I hated with every inch of my body and soul had all the control he could over me. I was defenseless from my own stupidity. The only person I told about this was my best friend Edward Mason recently made Edward Cullen. Probably doesn't even know I'm here because he was sent back to his adoptive parents the Cullens, Now Edward found out his biological mother was still alive, his father Edward senior had died a few years ago due to a bad case of influenza and then recently his mother died from pneumonia. The Cullen were more then happy to have Edward back but the thing is they live in Alice Springs.

Edward was my only friend. He was the only one who valued me for who I was. He confirmed my existence and made me feel as though I had some one I could feel happy with, but since he left I've been spending my days at my hide out and delaying the time so I didn't have to spend any more time then I needed at home.

My home was once a loving place. I loved spending time at home, me and Edward would always be there his mother Elizabeth even said he should take clothes to my house because he practically lived there anyway, he never did though he just stayed in the clothes he had on then changed while I was sleeping, That was the year we turned 17 and it was the year my mother had an aneurism because she married that piece of scum she calls a husband. I didn't even know who he was until she told me she was getting married. I guess we weren't as close as I thought.

I hate being like this. I'm going insane. Flash backs from the other night keep going through my head. I think the jerk did more to me than I remember , but my arm feels really heavy. I could remember that cold heavy feeling of a cast, since he has broken my arms that many times. Only this time it feels worse, it feels as though my arm is in two pieces.

My arm started tingling I felt the weight of him lift as he stood up only to smell his horrid breath as he looked into my face and told me that I was a useless excuse for a step daughter and he couldnt wait till I got home because then he could really finish me off once and for all. Yikes! What more could the guy do to me seriously. I just lay there still unable to open my eyes I just listened I knew he had left the room. I felt the blood rush back to my body...

I could smell the start of a new day. The freshly cleaned bathroom the smell so strong it burned my nose. Another day and yet no sign of knowing I was alive. I wish he had killed me. I wouldn't have to be like this. I needed my escape. I felt my soul moving away from the earth and it made me feel happy.

A soft hand slid into mine I knew who it was it was. My mother Renee. Why does she always Cry while she is with me? If she truly loved me she would let me go.

"Bella darling please wake up. I need you baby girl. Please don't die on me. Come back to me. I'll take care of you- me and Phil will take care of you. He loves you and he loves me."

Why can't she see what he has done to me ? Every time she has gone away for work trips I end up in the hospital. My loving erratic harebrained mother is to thick to see it was him? 

End it now. I held my breath. The machines started beeping I felt dizzy. I could feel myself getting further away and my mind went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys heres chapter 2**

**p.s All characters belong to stephanie meyer XD **

Chapter Two

A Big bright light shined in my eyes making it hard for me to see, I struggled to open them. Finally I opened my eyes I was still alive... laying on a hospital bed staring up at the sterilized white painted ceiling hmm I guess they managed to keep me alive too bad I have nothing left to live for why couldn't I just die.

I heard a person talking to me the voice sounded familiar yet it was a voice I hadn't heard in precisely 6 and a half months. Yes it was him, Edward. But how did he? Who told him I?

"she's opening her eyes!"he screamed.  
>Ow, Yep definitely the same old Edward.<p>

"Oh my darling girl your alive, Say something baby anything." sobbed my mother.

Again with the crying I mean if she cared about me why hasn't she ever shown me.

I tried to speak I tried to say mum but nothing came out. Great he broke my voice box too how am I ever going to live with something like that, sooo not cool Phil

Mum grabbed my hand and held it tightly I felt that longed for warmth come rushing back to me, having two people I cared about there with me. Maybe I did have a reason to live but then there was still a massive part of me that didn't want to be here any more because He was still here.

I heard another familiar voice getting near. Who's voice is it? I- Mg its my fathers! Charlie Swan. I haven't seen him since I was two yet I still remember his voice like I heard it yesterday. Charlie lives in Alice Springs.

"Where is she?" he demanded. I heard his voice starting to get louder Renee let go of my hand and went to get him.

"Charlie." I heard her say "she's in here she is coming around but she is still quite out of it, I doubt she will understand anything you say to her."

"its OK I just want to see my daughter Renee." replied Charlie.

His foot steps got louder as he came into the room. I heard him begin to cry, I must look horrible.

I felt him standing by my bed I felt the warmth of my father a warmth I had forgotten, a warmth I missed.

I tried to open my eyes again but still couldn't. I had no choice but to listen to what my parents were talking about. Apparently Charlie wants me to go and live with him in Alice springs but my mother doesn't want me too.

"you haven't even been in her life for fifteen years Charlie and now you expect me to let her just pack up and move here with you. Wait. What. Move Here? Does that mean I'm in Alice already how did I get here from Sydney? I guess that explains why Edward is here.  
>"yes Renee she is obviously getting bullied at home and-<br>"What you think That Phil or I done this to her how dare you say something like this!" my mother screeched. Wow she really is thick.  
>"ugh no I mean Renee that obviously someone has been bullying our daughter and if she doesn't get taken away from there soon who ever done this to her will finish the job of next time. Look how bad they hurt her Renee she was in a Coma she had aneurism for Christ sake! Were lucky they airlifted her here So Dr Cullen could operate." yelled Charlie.<p>

Ugh I guess karma's a bitch, after being so sure Renee had one when she married Phil I end up the one with it and what do you know I was right either way it was from him.

A month later and The doctor said I was allowed to go home but the question is Where is home? With Renee and Phil where ill no doubt end up dead by the end of the summer or with Charlie in Alice Springs where ill get to be re united with my father and Edward...

I decided to tell Renee I would spend the summer with Charlie I didn't tell her that I planned on staying here thats for sure.

Charlie and I sat in an awkward yet comfortable silence as we drove to his house in Alice springs. We pulled up in the drive way to be greeted by old Mr Black and his some umm Jason I think his name is. They were standing next this Red kind of rustic looking truck it was pretty old im surprised the thing even worked looked like it was made in the 1800's.

After an embarrassing introduction with Jacob (_Woops!) _and Billy Black Charlie told me that the truck was actually mine! I couldn't believe it he actually brought me a truck

_Bella,_

I can't wait for you to come home. Phil and I are really missing you  
>there's only two months left of summer then you will be back home where you belong.<br>How are things with Charlie going? I hope your not getting to attached to that place, wont be long till your home with us again.  
>Tell charlie I said hello.<p>

_Goodbye Love Mum  
>-xxx-<em>

Okay where to begin...How am I meant to tell her that I'm staying here with dad? What am I meant to say when she expects me to be coming home in two weeks!

_Mum,  
><em>

_Things are really great here I'm really liking Alice Springs.  
>Dad brought me a car! How great is that now I don't have to spend my days<br>at home. I've made some friends...You remember the Blacks well they still live here,  
>I don't go down to Their place much because I've been hanging out with Edward and his family.<br>You remember Dr Carlisle well turns out he is Edwards Father he is really great so is his wife Esme. They have four other children too._

Mum your not going to like this but im going to stay here and live with dad. I know you don't want that but I need to stay here, and please don't call me if your going to try and get me to come home.

_Goodbye mum I Love you  
>Bella<br>-xxx-_

"Char- _oops_ DAD!" I called out I heard his footsteps pound fast up the stairs he burst through my door like a raging bull... "whats wrong? Are you in pain? Whats hurting?" He said though deep breaths, "Geez dad chill".  
>"I just wanted to talk to you about something. Okay so I was thinking maybe I could finish school here in Alice springs I mean if that's okay with you I wont bother you ill do chores ill get a summer job you wont notice anything different well except for my truck and me ohh and the extra-"<br>Bella take a breath *deep breath* of course you can stay here bells I was going to ask you anyway I think it will be good for you ya know... Come here give ya old man a hug _then Charlie surprised me, squashing me in the most gigantic bear hug ever and I mean that literally.._

it was the night before school started, I heard a soft knock on my door "can I come in?" asked dad. "yep sure."  
>"honey I know your mum hasn't called you and I'm sorry I hope I'm not making her not call." dad said sadly<p>

"oh no dad its fine I told her not to call if she was trying to get me to come home I guess she cant be bothered to know how I am, but its fine I'm not letting it worry me she will contact me when she wants to.. I love you dad!"  
>"I lent over and hugged him"<br>"Love you to bells."  
>"Goodnight bells sweet dreams".<br>"Night dad"

Its the start of the school year things seem great.  
>I walked into biology silently singing to myself "<em>lost in an image in a dream but there's no one there to wake her up"... Yes I know Brittany spears but what can I say<em>. SHIT! I kicked my toe on that girl whats her name um Jessica's desk she just looked and me and giggled, I turned red and looked away straight into His eyes. They seemed to burn into my skin the blackness seemed so deep I felt as though I was being pulled into his mind like I could see the pain but his face seemed paler then I had ever seen like he was sun deprived...So much for hiking and camping in the sun.  
>This was the first time I've seen him like this. Why was Edwards eyes like this? He looked like he was in pain.<p>

Mr banner my biology teacher told me to sit next to Edward so I did.  
>As I took my seat I noticed he didn't even act like I was there wow whats up with that man. Oh well I guess he will talk to me when he wants to I mean he was my best friend but now he acts like I've got a disease... hmm I finally understood what it was..<p>

I'm the new girl, he cant be seen with me because it might ruin his big bad reputation but from what I saw he didn't have a reputation no one seemed to talk to him or his family they all look like there too good for everyone else.

Well if Edward wanted to be like that then so would I...

I didn't see Edward much after that things become weird. His Brothers and sisters come to school but not him. Mum had finally come around and things started to look good for me I no longer had that desire to be dead although now without Edward I wonder if he too wished I was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im not exactly sure if anyone is even reading this as ive only had 1 review :( but id like to advise that i do not own the characters in this story stephanie meyer does but the story line is mine :)  
>READ AND REIEW<br>happy reading  
>-rosiee.h-<br>**

Chapter Three

Looking out the window into yet another Gloomy day... Joy!

I took my time getting ready for school.

I sat on the floor in the shower letting the Steaming hot water pelt down on my back it felt good. I dressed and done my hair tying it in a ponytail yet another Bella original! I checked my timetable and then grabbed my books stuffing them into my bag..._ shit Isabella English home work due today... _ oh well I guess ill say I was surfing the crimson waves and had cramps... EW no way would I tell the entire class about my periods... I guess ill just face the teacher and be honest... C_harlie ate it he he._

I went downstairs and called out to Charlie  
>"Dad!, are you up yet?<br>I'm getting ready for school.  
>Want me to make you breakfast to" I yelled<p>

No answer hmm maybe he already left for work, but I swear I saw his car in the drive way.

Charlie is Chief of police here. It's the main reason I was glad to he brought me a truck because then I wouldn't be seen in his car. Ugh! Not only is it embarrassing to turn up to school in a cop car but nothing slow traffic like a cop car.

After eating a slice of Vegemite toast and chugging down a glass of milk I brushed my teeth grabbed my bag took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I looked well decent then I walked outside into the foggy mist double checked the doors were locked then carefully tried not to slip on my ass as I walked down the wet driveway to my truck.

I hoped up into the toasty cab I tried to start the truck but it didn't work hmm that's weird..  
>"Oh well." I said to myself hoping out of the truck grabbing my book bag.<p>

"guess ill just walk its not that far." I said I locked the truck and turned to go back to the house to leave charlie a note in case he came home early although I highly doubted that he would probably spend the day playing cards, you see in this part of Alice springs there weren't many of your usual hooligans which was a big surprise I mean even in Sydney there was trouble and I thought this place would be worse than that.

"Bella Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." that soft velvety voice said.

I looked around but couldn't see where it come from, "Edward is that you?" I called out.  
>A ghostly chuckle came from behind me, I jumped ten feet in the air and slipped on my ass in the process.<p>

"Crap Edward you Scared the breakfast right out of me!" I said Rather Breathlessly.

"So you decided its time to talk to me? To stop acting like I'm invisible huh?" I said trying to sound tough.. yea right maybe if I hadn't of just said he scared the breakfast right out of me then it may of worked. He didn't even look bothered.

No reply. "what are you even doing here Edward!" I questioned  
>"Bella I'm so sorry but I have to do this." he sounded so apologetic<br>" Edward what are you talking about?" I tried not to sound scared.

That's when I saw the others. Glowing red eyes in the distance and then something hard hit me in the head from behind everything started spinning and began to fade to blackness  
>"I'm Sorry." he Whispered... "im sorry"...<p>

I started to wake up I felt groggy my head killed and what was that smell?..Ugh I'm bleeding crap!  
>Why must people make me bleed I mean its not like they don't have their own blood.<p>

I opened my eyes everything was blurry I didn't know where I was all I knew was Edward was involved. My Edward the Edward I was Falling in love with. How could he do this to me? I needed Answers now but I'm afraid if I talk I'm...I'm going to get killed.

I rolled over in my bed...BED! How did I no this couldn't of been a dream.  
>I sat up in bed and instantly touched my head where I was sure I was bleeding. No blood!<br>My heart was pounding so fast It felt like it was going to burst right out of my chest my breathing was labored. I lent over to turn my side lamp on as I turned around I saw him.  
>"Edward?" I said<br>no answer I rubbed my eyes and re focused on the Rocking Chair I swear he was there. I glanced at my clock and saw it was 8:30am... _Crap half an hour till school damn it Bella!_

I walked over to the window and there was that stupid shiny Volvo and its owner sitting in my drive way...

I rushed and got dressed not worrying about a shower no time I sculled a glass of milk and shoved a slice of bread in my mouth that would have to do...

jamming my school books and water bottle into my bag I shoved my feet into my shoes grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

The sky was gray and heavy great what a wonderful day... Not!

I froze where I was. I didn't know what to do. Do I go to Edwards car? Or do I go to mine? I couldn't just leave him in my driveway...

What are you going to do Bella? I asked myself out loud...

the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself Bella... that velvety voice said...

chills ran down my spine as I recalled my dream just minuted ago or possibly hours ago who knows..

"what are you doing here E- Edward ?" I stuttered saying his name

"I thought I would drive you to school. If that's okay with you off course?" He replied sweetly.

Ugh I ugh.. I sounded like a moron.

"Okay I get it" he said flatly. and he turned away.

"that would be great if you could take me,  
>my trucks been sounding a little off lately anyway." I smiled gently at him.<p>

"come on then we don't want to be late." he laughed

"you know I thought you would say no to me Bella you acted so confused like I was going to hurt you or something."

"I ugh no I just woke up my alarm didn't go off and I was late and yea." I lied

"oh, well that's good I mean I thought you hated me."  
>"you thought I hated you! You're the one who's been acting like I've got friggin Spanish Influenza!" I practically screamed at him.<p>

His face aged before me as if he was sucked into an old memory. I've never seem him look like this.


	4. Chapter 4

** HEY GUYS, OKAY SO SILLY ME DIDN'T CHECK THAT LAST CHAPTER PROPERLY AND I RECENTLY REALIZED HOW MANY MISTAKES I MADE IN IT SO I APOLOGIZE, ANY WHOO AS USUAL I WOULD LIKE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS STEPHANIE MEYER DOES AND ID LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SLOW UPDATES IVE HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! IF THERES ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN JUST LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND ILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.. OHHH AND IT WOULD BE FANTASTIC IF YOU COULD REVIEW ANY WAY HAHA.** ** HAPPY READING  
><strong>**-ROSIEE.H-**

Not even a second after he shook it off like nothing happened! Seriously what was that all about?

I looked out at the passing trees as we sped off to the high school it never occurred to me that the guy drove like a maniac!

"Ugh Edward, you might want to slow down I really don't fancy going back to hospital because you've wrapped the car around a tree or a pole." I whispered in a shaky voice.

I tried to stop the trembles that shook through my hands but it just seemed to make it worse. I don't understand why I keep feeling like this around him seriously he is or well was my best friend till he moved here but it hasn't been that long has it? Have we grown too far apart?

At one stage It felt like we were complete strangers, he began to get involved with this new bunch of kids who moved here not long before I did they didn't really seem to like me although one chick kept looking at me like I was a plastic barbie she couldn't wait to get her hands on.

I think her name was Alice, yes that's it Alice, she had short black spikey hair and was short and slender thinking about her actually reminds you of a pixie. but there was one thing i noticed was a very common link between the 5 of them is they all had very pale skin almost as if it were translucent.

as the car pulled up into the parking lot reality sank in, i realized not only had i been staring out the window like a moron the past 10 minutes but i most probably ignored Edward the entire time too which by the way would make complete sense seeing as he in turn ignored me when we hoped out of the car. he locked the doors and stalked off to class in a huff! MALES! ugh cant live with them cant live without them...

Lunch break rolled around and STILL Edward refuses to talk to me all he does is mutter stuff about not knowing i felt that way and he doesn't look like a pixie, sometimes i wonder what happened to that guy... _that extremely good looking guy who just so happens to be walking your way Bella, quick think of a reasonable response as to why you were drooling while he was walking toward you._

"Bella? helloo? BELLA?" that smooth rich voice broke through my daze.

" oh uhh, Edward hey whats up? i asked in a somewhat girly voice. _dont mention the pixie thing, pleaseeee dont mention it! i silently chanted to myself._

"So what do you say?" he asked,_ huh wait wha- oh shit i realllyy need to stop zoning out while he is talking to me._

"yea sure it sounds great." smooth bella just act like you know what he said.

"okay so you know what to bring? and you remember the address yea? He asked in an odd tone.

" um yea sure thing, ill see you there okay? i replied.

he gave a loud huff before saying " you know what just forget it, its not like you actually listened to a word i said!  
>sometimes i wonder whats going on in that head of yours bell.. come and find me when you get your emotions in check." with that being said he walked off down the hall like he owned the place...<p> 


End file.
